And I Do Wanna Love You
by jesssay
Summary: Lucas Moves To Tree Hill With His Girlfriend Brooke. What Happens When He Meets A Beautiful Blonde Girl. That's When Everything Changes.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own One Tree Hill, Or It's Characters. **

Things You Should Know:

Lucas is a 25 year old male, who has just moved back to Tree Hill to come close with his father again. He and Brooke have been together for two years, and have been living in a town that was 3 hours away. Brooke is 23. They have been having a lot of problems lately, Lucas drinks but mostly only on weekends. His father is Keith Scott (Not Dan)... and Karin is his Step mom. Brooke and Lucas aren't even sleeping in same bedroom anymore, in Lucas' house.

Peyton Sawyer is an 18 year old girl, with the same problems as before the loneliness and all. Her mom still died when she was young. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton have never met before... well until now.  
I hope you like it, feel free to review. The next chapter will get more interesting lol.

--x--x--

She stood there staring at herself, deep and hard Trying to see something she loved, but sadly she couldn't. She was just Peyton, Peyton Sawyer. She wasn't just your average 18 year old cheerleader like everyone thought. Sure she had the long sliming body, the blonde hair and the blue eyes but most people don't know the real Peyton Sawyer. She was more of the quiet type and kind of liked to think of herself as a "rocker". If she was ever to label herself. She had all the clothes, and loved the music. If her dad would allow her to get tattoos or piercing she would probably get those too. She was just your normal teenager, she didn't know what she wanted to be when she grew up, heck she didn't even know where she was going to end up tomorrow. She had few friends, and liked to keep to herself. Everybody that knew of her, thought she was kind of rude, but really in all honesty she wasn't that rude. She just didn't like people getting too close. She had a fear of letting herself go because of what happened the last time. Sure her and Jake weren't dating, but he shouldn't have lead her on, and said that he liked her and later after he kissed her said he did. She hasn't kissed a boy since, and has never wanted a relationship since. She likes to think she is independent, that she doesn't need anybody to make her happy, but deep down she knows she needs somebody. But she is too scared to admit it.

Her world at the moment consisted of sleeping, listening to music and drawing. She loved to draw and she was very good at it. Her mother dead when she was young, and her father hasn't stopped drinking since. Her dad didn't really seem to notice anything anymore. Sure he was there physically but emotionally or mentally he wasn't. He was always partying and had his friends over, some of them were really strange but knew never to make a pass on his daughter, or they would have the whole town after him. The only person she actually talks to that is like a father type to her would be her father's best friend; Keith Scott. He was kind and caring and always knew what to say and when to say it.

Just then she heard a loud laugh coming from downstairs. She quickly turned up some Rise Against and went on her merry way doing her art. She knew if he came upstairs when her music was on, she could act like she didn't hear him knocking. She didn't want to hear his bitter thoughts at the moment. At the moment she just wanted to draw. She rarely ever went to school anymore, since her dad never noticed, what's the point she thought.. Now her days consisted of sleeping drawing, and music, and she liked it that way. No one to bother her.

She put on her pyjamas and then sat down to start back on her picture she was drawing. She was drawing a picture of herself. With her steady hand, and talent she could become an artist if she wanted to. Maybe someday open her own gallery or something? But she doubted it. She would probably just be your average 20-year old living in an apartment with a roommate, where they can both hardly afford rent, let alone food. Her stomach growled at her, and she groaned. That meant she had to go downstairs with everybody there. She didn't even care that she was in pyjama pants and tank top, she knew nobody important would be downstairs.

She quickly got up and headed toward the stairs, but now before stopping at the top of the stairs. She could hear his laughter, his friends laugher, they where playing there golf game like always. Laughing and acting like they where having a blast, but as soon as they would leave Larry Sawyer, would become upset and emotional, he would start thinking about to many things for his own good. Which bothered her, sure it was alright once in a while, but not all the time. Heck, she even drinks once in while, just not all the time. It's not really her thing, either are drugs although she has tried them.

Suddenly she heard somebody speak that wasn't familiar to her, she had never heard that laugh before. His laugh was deep, and sexy. She suddenly looked down at herself, her clothes; what she was wearing? But shrugged it off, it was probably just one of her dad's friends or something. Nobody important at all. She tip topped down the first steps quietly, trying to listen to their conversation but sadly she wasn't the best as eaves-dropping. So she decided to head down the rest of the stairs and check out the scene.

She wished she could just get away from it all, all the partying, and hurting. The hurt she saw in her dad's eyes every time she looked at him, the way they seemed almost duller than the loving vibrant eyes she once gazed upon. She looked up and saw her dad "dressed in plaid" he was shooting at the golf game, "That stupid golf game, all they do is sit around, party and play golf" She hated that game, she remembered the first time Keith had put it in there house, it was out of the bar, and they tried to get her to play it. She wouldn't touch that thing with a ten foot pole, she just had no interest in it, she never liked being around her dad for longer then a couple of minutes, so why would she sit and play some stupid golf with him. The tv was still on, of course the sound was muffled by their laugher. It was always on the same channel, I swear nobody even watches that thing. Keith was also, playing with the golf machine, that was nothing unusual, they did that almost every night. She didn't see anybody new though, kind of strange she thought… maybe it was just Keith she heard? She makes her way to the kitchen. She quickly puts her head down and walks over to the fridge.

"I wish could be invisible just for this second!"

then her father wouldn't start talking to her, or see her and he would leave her alone but she knew that wasn't going to happen. "Hey Baby, how are you today?" Larry asks his daughter. "Fine, Dad. Just leave me alone please" she replies looking into the fridge. She sighs. She wasn't in the mood to cook, she never was and of course there was nothing in the fridge to eat that you couldn't "make". She goes to the cupboard and pulls out a box of crackers, and placing them hard on the table, she sits on the chair with her legs crossed. She grabs the box of animal crackers and rips it open. And as she takes the first bite, she looks up. Across from her she sees a male, he looked to be in his twenties, a bit un-kept, it looked like he hadn't shaved in a week or many two. He had blonde hair and very blue eyes. From what she could see he was wearing a band t-shirt, one she knew all too well; a Rise Against t-shirt. She actually owed the same one. She trying not to hold her stare, but she couldn't help it. She looked over to her right and there sat a girl, she looked to be in her twenties also, with long red hair, she had a lot of eyeliner on. She was wearing a big black jacket, "I guess she isn't wanting to stay long" so thought. There is a women and a man sitting in front her, at the other side of the table. Her mouth drops, she was right there was new people here and they were sitting right in front of her. She suddenly remembered what she was wearing and quickly placed her feet on the ground, and began to sit properly.

Suddenly Keith clears his throat. "Hey, Peyton, I would like you to meet my son and his girlfriend" he points over to two people she had just saw.

"This is Lucas " he says well pointing to the man that was staring at her from the other side of her round dining room table. He from the way he looked there he seemed to have short blonde hair, and blue eyes. She squinted her eyes a little, she saw a little something beside his eye, an eyebrow piercing. "And this is Brooke" he says well pointing.

"Hi, I'm Peyton nice to meet you both" she said well staring at them both. "Sorry about my clothes, i didn't really think anybody was here" she said while trying to hide her smirk, she was never any good at lying.

"Oh it's all good" he replies while smiling. As the night grew on though, Peyton was actually enjoying being in her father's company. Which is something that never happened, not anymore at least. She was actually smiling and laughing, not pretending either. She was actually having an amazing time! Lucas was so nice, and seemed to make her laugh. They had gotten into a deep conversation about writing, and how he is trying to become a writer. Just then finally Brooke spoke up from out of the corner. Peyton hadn't even remembered that she even there, she was just too quiet.

"Hey, Karia, or whatever you're name is do you know where i can get some papers?" she said like it was nothing! Peyton looked at her in shock, she couldn't believe she had just asked her that, like that, in front of her father! let alone a person she had just met. Heck, this girl couldn't even remember her name! She looked back at Lucas and then back at Brooke. Who does this girl think she is?

Lucas looked at Brooke in shock, "did she really need to do her drugs here?" he thought.

"Actually It's Peyton and sadly I don't do drugs so no" she said with a smile on her face, and went back to the conversation with Lucas. For some reason she felt like she already knew him, yet she had just met him. "It's weird" she thought.

"Lucas, I wanna go home" Brooke said well butting into the conversation between her boyfriend and Peyton.

"Oh okay, fine" he replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Peyt" he said well starting to stand up.

"Ya, it was nice to meet you too. Oh and by the way you are so my new best friend" she replied smiling.

"Sounds good" he replied.

With that Brooke, Lucas and Keith leave and go home. Leaving Peyton at home with Larry alone.

She goes to run away, back to her lonely bedroom but it was already too late, he already started up the conversation about her mom.

"This is gonna be a long night" she said to herself, well sitting back down in the chair next to her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

AU- The bold are lyrics. I'm so sorry this took me so long, i just didn't know how i wanted to start it, but i think after this chapter things will start coming to me, if you have any ideas please help me out lol. Thank you for still tuning in!! )

**I don't know own anything. The song used is by Rise Against It is called "The Unraveling", which just happens to be the name of that cd also, it's a good song check it out ;) "Reception Fades" which is also by the one and only Rise Against 3**

--

She couldn't sleep, don't ask her why because she wouldn't be able to give you an answer. She didn't feel like sleeping. After the six hour conversation with her dad about life, she just couldn't dream of even sleeping. She didn't feel tired, too many things were going through her head. She sat down and wrote, wrote ever random thought that was going through her head at that second. Some of them didn't make any sense, but to her they did. They had a meaning, they were powerful, they were just her words. Some of her art was this way also, it was something only she could understand. Sometimes she did when she was upset, scared, worried or even happy. She just did it, she did it to let out her emotion. She could careless if people couldn't understand it or not, she did and that's what matters. Her opinion matter to her, she didn't care to hear theirs or anybody else's. She had hers. She didn't no why she was writing tonight, instead of her usual drawing, but today she felt like she needed a change. Something new.

She glanced over at the clock, the blinking red numbers said it was five thirty one a.m. She groaned. "Why am I still up?" she thought to herself.

Tonight, she just wasn't going to pass out. She kept writing random words on her piece of paper. She quietly got up, and placed her "The Unraveling" of course it was a Rise Against cd. As the lyrics came through the speakers, she sang, sang the song with all of her strength. She needed this, she need to release everything she was feeling, and Rise Against did that for her. Their lyrics could just relate, with every song that they have, they have helped her in some form of way and she loved that. That was the reason she loved them so much.

_**"It is, in the end, whatever the Hell I want it to be,  
And when I'm through with it, it's gonna blow a hole,  
This wide, straight through the worlds own idea of itself.  
They're throwing bottles at your house.  
Come on, lets go break their arms." **_

Music was what she needed to release herself from everything that was haunting her at the moment. It felt like every emotion was just coming up at random. There is this sadness, that is always there with her. She can't help it. Some of the reason was because she missed her mom. The other could be because of her father, or maybe that she felt like she would never have what her dad and mom had before she died. She would never find that love. That longing love, that lasts forever. Knowing that this one person is going to be there for you through anything and everything. To have somebody there when all your dreams come true, that type of thing.

**_"You talk about the w_****_ay things were,  
But I can't hear what you're saying.  
A time when life was not this hard,  
Blessed by the innocence."_**

She thought about her dad and his drinking, it hurts her to see him like this, she can't even think of a time where he has been truly happy since her mother passed. It was and still is horrible, you can tell he was hurting. Sometimes she wished he would open up to her, but sadly she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Yes, he did talk to her when he was drunk, but that was only the same talk over and over again, and sometimes it just gets damn right annoying. "Peyton, I don't know what to do anymore, work is hard, I miss your mother I'm at the end of my rope and there is nothing I can do about it" Yet, there was something he could do about it, he could learn to do something that he loved to do or do sometime productive with his time that he had off and stop drinking. But no that was too much for him, he wouldn't know how to handle that. So instead he drinks away his pain. She could understand where he did it to a point, but sometime's you just have to go on with life, move on, don't forget about your past, but learn how to life with things. You can't change your past, sometimes she wished she could. Go back to that some moment, when everything changed. Go back to the day her mother died, and not have yelled at her for not being able to read her that bedtime story because she had to go to work. Go back to that moment when Jake had kissed her, so it wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't be here hating on every man that she saw.

"_**Is the best yet to come?  
Or did it pass by long ago?  
Are we holding on to a thread,  
Of something already dead?"**_

"Are things ever going to get better?" She wrote on the peice of paper. It was her thoughts, she needed to know that everything was going to be okay. She needed to hear it from somebody, anybody. She wished she had talked more to Keith more tonight. She knew that he would have said something along the lines of _"I know you're going to okay Peyton, just rememeber that everything happens for a reason, and you can't change how things go. We all make our choices, and whatever path that leads us on, this the path that we are meant to be on" _She smiled, thinking about that made her feel better. She knew he would have said that to her, he knew her well. He always knew what to say to make her feel better, he knew her father's drinking bothered her and had tried to talk to him about it but nothing could change Larry.

**_"I'm not your reason to stand up straight,  
Shoulders back, chest out, and eyes raised.  
Stepping back, I hesitate.  
I can't let myself be taken."_**

The sun was coming up, she could see the rays of light starting to shine through her window, she yawned. She could hear the birds starting to wake up, chripping of course. "Time for bed" she said to herself well quickly poshing her paper on the floor and curling herself up into her blankets and fell asleep.

_**"You can't change your mind, expect me to care.  
You can't just snap your fingers and expect me to be there.  
Can't just change your mind.**_

The reception fades, the signals breaking up.  
And am I moving on or am I giving up?  
If you walk away from this with anything,  
Live your life today."

--

She woke up to the sun beaming through her window, she looked at the clock it was 4 p.m. She yawned, and quickly got up, turned up her cd that was on earlier today and began to sing, sing as loud as her lungs would let her.

**_"And all these things that we tie together,  
keep unraveling apart,  
and the light that used to burn so bright,  
now is dark,  
with anger-laced intent we set fire,  
to the bridges that remain,  
and they're wading through the current now."_**

She knew she had slept her day away, but for some odd reason she was okay with that. She didn't have to deal with being lonely all day, she had just slept it away. She went over to her dresser and began to get dressed, will banging head of course. She pulls out every shirt in her dresser and begins to search for the one she wanted. The green one to be exact, that was the one. It was nothing special, just a dark green tank top.

**_"And they drown in the flood of the tears,  
that have been wept,  
and i scream to the sky,  
"no, you are not alone...""_**

She pulled a pair of jeans from the draw and headed for the mirror and placed them on. She looked at herself and groaned. She was lossing to much weight, it's not that she had tried to loss weight, she was already a skinny twig but sadly this sleeping habbit she really only ate little things hear and there. She knew that her life style at the moment wasn't heathly but she couldn't help it anymore. She just didn't feel hungry, but when she did she did eat. It's not like she was anorxic or anything, she didn't feel hungry anymore. She reached in her makeup bag and pulled out her eyeliner and her mascara. She put it on carefully, making sure not to mess up. She liked to put on makeup, even if she wasn't going to go anywhere, she for the sake of making her feel beautiful.

"I**_f you think that your words w_****_ill ever make a difference,  
think again and carry on,  
because the weight behind the hand that holds us is strong,  
but there is hope in the roar of a thousand pleading cries,  
and all these things that we tie together"_**

She stood back, and looked at herself. She placed her hair in a messy bun, and began singing again. She suddenly realised she hadn't brushed her teeth, or even went to the bathroom yet. She quickly headed to her door, opened it and fell into someone.

**_"As they drown in the flood of the tears,  
that have been wept,  
and their tongues being bitten,  
is all that I can hear,  
as I scream to the sky,  
"I need you now..."_**

"Oh sorry..Dad," she said well picking herself up off the man. "Sorry to say to you darling, but i'm not your dad," he said well he let out a chuckle. She knew that laugh, it was him. Her face became red. "Oh sorry, Lucas..I didn't know you were here?" she said well looking up to see his face. "Hey, its all good Peyt, Ya i was downstairs, looking for my dad, but he isn't here" he replied to her giving her a smile. Realising that they were still standing outside her bedroom and she still needed to go to the bathroom really badly to tried to excuse herself from the situation. She began to walk, and so did Lucas. It seemed they were going in the same direction, the same place, the bathroom. "Bathroom?" he asked. "Ya, but you can go first since i know you have been drinking," she laughed. "Oh okay, thank you," he replied well walking into the bathroom. After about a minute he returns from the bathroom, letting Peyton use it.

**_"Can you feel this truth now unraveling?  
or will you chase the burning sun,  
into the sea."_**

She made her way down the stairs and saw Lucas sitting at her kitchen table. "Hey Buddy!" she said well looking at him. "Eh, Buddy," he replied, well she took a sit across from him. "So where's my dad?" she asked questionly. "I don't know, i hope you don't mind that i am here, i was hoping that they would be here" he replied. "Oh no its okay, you can wait if you want too," she said. "Oh okay, that sounds good," he replied well sipping his beer. "So was that Rise Against i was hearing playing upstairs?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, it was, i love them"

"So i do, they deffinately rock"

"Yes that they do, so how have you been doing?" she asked him.

"Actually, things haven't been well lately. Well, as you can tell Brooke, just really isn't like me at all. Writing as been okay, better since i moved up here. I know Brooke and i have been together for a while, but it still doesn't mean that you work together, you know? We just aren't compatible anymore. All we do is fight," he replied.

"Well, that's not good at all, have you tried talking to her about these things that bother you?"

"All the time, but of course she doesn't listen, all she does is yell"

"Aww, that isn't good at all"

They continued talked for two hours, about life, Brooke, work and how they were both doing. It seemed to be going very well. Their dad's came in together, of course and shortly after that they were playing golf and Peyton made her way back to her room to sleep.

--

AU: Okay so i know i ended it really strangely there will be another chapter up soon i promise, please review let me know what you think, or what you would like to see happen, i can't promise i will go with them but it will deffinately be put as an idea ) Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them ) Just wanted to tell you, Haley is more like Brooke actually is in the show. I hope you like this chapter, sorry things are happening slow.

**I own nothing. **

--xo--

"So, we kind of lost ourselves, back there eh?" she said well smiling to her friend Haley.

Haley never judged Peyton like everybody else did. She was always there, through thick and thin. Always there to talk to when she felt like things were falling apart around her. Haley was a smart, funny and caring girl. Her and Peyton had known each other since they were in grade 8, they had grown up together you could say. Haley had never really had a real boyfriend, she just liked to have fun as she would call it. She was smart to a point, she never let any boy really get into her heart, in some ways she was just like Peyton in a way, she was always wishing to find that special someone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just with you not being in school, we hardly see each other anymore," Haley replied.

They walked and laughed about the old times, well walking on the river court. Peyton actually looking like a lady today in her little red dress, and Haley in a mini skirt and tank top. It was a fairly hot day out today.

The river court was where they were the first time they actually spoke. Sure, they were in the same class, but they never really had a conversation. They hung out with different crowds. Peyton mostly with the boys and well Haley was more of a girlie-girl. Most people couldn't understand how to opposites could become best friends, but Haley and Peyton could.

It was it was the day the boys were playing basketball, and Haley just happened to pop around the corner and sit beside Peyton. That was the day everything changed in both there lives, and they became inseparable. Haley with her long brown pigtails, and Peyton with her golden curls at the time. They were Goldilocks and Repunsil as both there parents used to say.

They had so many similarities. Yet, somehow they were so different. Peyton had a different out look on boys, well Haley well she liked to be a flirt. They listened to the same music, loved scary movies, at times loved to party. They had an understanding of each other, this bond that just couldn't be broken. They had been there for each other, through a lot. Through thick and thin, they were together, not matter what.

"Would you like to come to my house for a bit?" Peyton shyly asks her best friend.

She didn't know if Haley would want to because of her father. She was always nervous about friends rejecting her, or she was worried her dad would embarrass her in some way.

"Ya, sure," Haley replied well turning onto Peyton's street.

As they up the street they started talking about life. It was easy how Peyton could forget about everything when she was with Haley. It wasn't like she had anytime to talk anyways, Haley has always been the talker in the group. Peyton barely every could get a word in, but she liked it because she never really was a talker anyways.

They made there way to her driveway. Well. Haley went ahead Peyton stayed back, looking at all of the trucks and cars in her driveway. _"Daddy, having another party?" _she thought to herself, well rolling her eyes.

"You coming?" Haley asked well stopping at the door, noticing that Peyton was still at the beginning of the driveway.

"Yeah," she said, well making her way up the driveway.

--xo--

She opened her front door, slowly hoping she could actually fit in her house, considering all the cars and trucks outside. She could hear the music blasted, but it was muffled by the voices from people's conversations. Normally she would be completely pissed about her dad having a party, but for some odd reason she wasn't, she was actually okay with it tonight. Possibly because Haley was here, and she would make things better, or possibly because she knew a certain blonde haired blue eyed man would be here.

And sure enough with the first step into the house, she didn't think she would make it any further. This wasn't something new though, she was used to it by now. He just had to put that stupid golf machine in the front room didn't he? Was it just be an ass? She would never know and she didn't really care, that was just her dad for yeah.

She looked around, she had seen everybody here before, she didn't remember too many names but she had definitely met them all before. Karin was here, Keith wife, Lucas' step mom. She could see her sitting at her kitchen table. Keith was beside the golf machine waiting for his shot like always. Her father was playing golf, a beer in hand. And there he was Lucas, sitting across for his mother, smiling and laughing. She couldn't hear what they were saying but you could tell by his hand motions that he was feeling the beer a little too much.

Seems like they were all feeling it a little bit too much. She pushed pass the group of people, and made her way to the kitchen, praying her father didn't stop her or Haley. Thank goodness, he didn't seem to notice either of them, he was too busy in his own world.

She had almost made it to the stairs before she felt somebody put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around about to get mad, thinking it was her father but her face softened as soon as she noticed who it actually was, Lucas.

"Hey! What you don't even say hi anymore? I thought I was your best friend?," Lucas yells trying to talk over the music, trying to put on a sad face.

She bursts out laughing, all she needed she to see his face and her mood completely changed. She laughed because he was trying to be cute.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were busy talking to your mom" she laughed.

"Never too busy for you to say hi!" he smiled.

Just then she was thrown back into the real world, brought back to a world where it wasn't just him and her. Peyton hears a cough, she looked over a Haley she was standing there watching, _"Oh crap!"_ She didn't even introduce them.

"Oh Lucas, this is Haley and Haley this is Lucas" she said well moving her hands both ways.

"Why nice to meet you Lucas" Haley said well reaching her hand out.

"Yeah, Hi" he replied, well shaking her hand.

"Okay well we are going to go upstairs we will see you in a bit" Peyton said well leaving him at the bottom of the stairs.

--xo--

Peyton placed a mixed cd in her cd player and sat on her bed, waiting for Haley to come out of the bathroom.

"So, Miss Sawyer. How come you never told me about that fox Lucas downstairs?" Haley asked well winking at her.

"Well, what's there to say? I met him like two weeks ago, he seems like a really nice guy. His dad is Keith and his step mom is Karin. He just moved back here with his girlfriend from some town that's four hours away. He has been here everyday almost, for the past two weeks, getting drunk trying to forget about his problems I think," she replied.

"Aww, he has a girlfriend?!" Haley said well pretending to be really upset.

"_Of course that's the only thing she can think about, of what I just said" _Peyton thinks to herself.

"Yeah, she seems really rude," Peyton replied.

"That sucks! I guess I won't get to sleep with that one" Haley says.

Meanwhile as Peyton thinks about what her best friend had just said. Wow, was Haley really into older man now? She doesn't even know Lucas, and she really would sleep him with him? That just shows how much respect she has for herself.

"Hello…Earth.. To Peyton!" Haley said well putting her hand back and forth in Peyton's face.

"Ah, huh?" Peyton replied.

"Stuck in your own little world again" Haley said.

"Yeah, I guess"

"So, what do you wanna do?" Haley asks, well smiling.

"I don't know, but i'm sure you have something in mind?" Peyton asks her.

"I kind of feel like drinking? how about you?" she asks.

_"Of course Haley is the first to say she wants to party" _she thinks to herself.

"Okay. Well I'm not asking my dad if we can drink but you can?" Peyton replies.

"Okay, fine!" Haleys smiles and runs to the out door.

"I will be right down" Peyton calls after her.

She falls down onto to her bed and closes her eyes, _"This is gonna be a fun night, dad's having a party and now Haley and i are going to get drunk. Wow, talk about crazy"_

Even thought she didn't know it yet, but she would have a fun night, she is quickly forgetting who else is downstairs.

--xo--

AU: I know there isn't too much Lucas and Peyton action just yet, but there will be soon. I feel like she needs to get to know him a little better, before things can really happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly. To put it mildly it was love at first sight. He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away, this was the day they had waited for all their lives. For a moment the whole world revolved around one boy and one girl"_

She gathered herself from her queen size bed and began to walk down the stairs. She could hear some people saying their goodbyes. _I guess some people are leaving_ she thought to herself. At least she would be able to walk around her own front room.

She headed to her living room where she found that most people have left. There was only Haley, Keith, Karen and Lucas left in the house. She stood there watching the scene unfold itself, in front of her. Haley was sitting there minding her own business taking a shot, from one of the many that were sitting in front of her. Karin and Keith were being like they always were really lovey dovey, sitting on one another. She glanced over at the far side of the table and there was Lucas, sitting there just looking at her. She smiled and waved a little. He started to laugh; clearly the liquor was starting to take over in his system.

Finally Haley noticed that her best friend was standing at the door. "Come over here and do a shot with me girlie!" she said well waving her over.

She sat beside her best friend, and started laughing to herself "I don't know, I will get way too drunk if I do" she replied well looking at her best friend.

Just then Keith and Karen stood up, and began to put on their jackets. "We are going to go home for a little while, if you need us we are a phone call away, just to tell you I highly doubt your dad will be home tonight Peyton, he went out to the bar"

She smiled trying to hide her feelings inside. Again, her dad was drinking. Drinking away his pain, everything. "Okay, thank you Keith, Karen. Bye Guys, have a good night."

"Bye" Lucas said to his parents that we were almost out the door. The door was quietly shut behind her guests that had just left.

"So where were we?" Peyton asked to the two people sitting in front of her.

"We were trying to get you to take a shot" Haley replied.

"Oh, ya.. well I don't know about that, I don't want to get too drunk" she replied.

"Don't worry, I will watch you" Lucas replied looking at her.

"Well in that case" she said, well quickly scooping up the shot and drinking it. They all started to laugh. Drinking shot after shot. Live life, and have fun well doing it, her mother used to tell her. I guess she was doing just that. Sure she didn't like drinking all the time, but it was fun once in a while.

"So does Brooke know where you are?" Peyton asked casually after taking a shot he had poured out for her.

"No" he replied, with what seemed to have no emotion.

"Well, she is your girlfriend. Luke, you should call her?" she replied.

"It's not like she would say anything, she wouldn't even care, she would just yell about something stupid, like always" he replied.

"Oh" Peyton said.

"Ya, she was making roast tonight, wow she is going to be mad" he started to laugh.

"Well, don't you think you should call her then?" Peyton asked.

"No, she will just yell at me not being there, or something. If i was there now we would be fighting about something anyways" he said, well grabbing a shot and taking it down like it was water.

Peyton looked over at Haley who was passing out slowly on the table. "Hey Haley!" Peyton said to her best friend. "Yaaa" she slurred. "Do you want to go to bed? You are falling asleep on the table" Lucas asked the drunk girl. "Yaaa" she replied.

Peyton got up and tried to get her best friend up, but sadly she was a little too heavy for her, she tried again; still couldn't even lift her up a little. Lucas finally stood up and took the young girl into his arms and up the stairs to Peyton's room.

After screaming the words to any song that they knew, or better yet slurring the words to songs even if they didn't know them. They danced, laughed and drank.

There was a knock at the door, and then somebody walked in. They all stopped talking and looked at the door. It just happened to be one of her father's drunk friends.

"Chris! Hey!" Peyton yelled to the man at the door.

"Hey Peyton, Lucas. Lucas? What are you doing here" Chris asked.

"I'm hanging out with Peyton? Why?" Lucas replied.

"Shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend or something?" Chris asked.

Before Lucas had a chance to even think about what Chris had just asked, she was on her feet; dancing. The man both looked at her and started to laugh.

"Peyt? What the heck are you doing?" he asked her trying to stop laughing.

"What have you never heard of dancing with your broom? That is when you can't dance with somebody else because they are sitting on the other side of the table" she said as she winked at Lucas.

She thought about what she had just said, and started laughing at herself. _"Wow the liquor really is starting to kick in... was I just trying to flirt with Lucas.. Lucas Scott?" _

Just then Lucas got up from his sit and grab the closest thing that he could reach, which just happened to be a pen and started singing into it.

With Peyton dancing and Lucas singing, it seemed like they were lost in their own little worlds, they didn't even notice Chris had began playing golf, and it was right in front of them.

They both laughed, tonight was a good night, a good night for the two of them. Their friendship was growing; everything was beginning to get better for the both of them.

"Lucas, you want to play some golf with me?" Chris asked him.

Lucas quickly remembered that there was somebody else in the room other then the two of them, and quickly put down the pen and stopped singing.

"Sure" Lucas said well glancing over at Peyton who seemed to pouring some rum into a glass.

She watched the two of them play there stupid golf game, she really couldn't even understand why anyone would ever want to play that game. Sure she liked playing it in person, but on a machine, inside? No way.

"Peyt you want to play?" Lucas asked.

"No, it's okay.. but here have a drink with me. Chris you too" she replied.

They both looked at each other and went to the table, and started taking their drinks.

"So Chris, my dad told me that Karlie is pregnant?" Peyton asks.

"Yea she is" Chris replies.

"Oh that is so good!"

Just then it seems like everything goes quiet as Lucas starts to speak, he knows they are going to find out.

"Brooke's pregnant too" Lucas says.

Peyton just looks at him in shock that was definitely not something she expected to hear. Not at all.

"What?" Peyton says trying not to sound like she is upset.

"Ya, Brooke's pregnant" Lucas replies.

"Well are you happy about that?" Peyton replies.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now" he says, well standing up and taking his shot.

Peyton sat there in disbelieve _"How did she get pregnant? Stupid! I know how she got pregnant, obviously." _She thought to herself. She sat there thinking about everything that he had just told her, she didn't even realise that they had continued playing golf. She sat there and was lost in her thoughts, and continued to drink.

-----------------------------------X-----------------------------X-----------------------------------------------

AN: Okay please don't hate me.. and trust me i'm still all for leyton. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed like days had pasted by but it was actually months. Three months and 4 days to be exact. Lucas had been over more and more every day. But it seemed different now, he was about to be a father. Shouldn't he be with Brooke? Trying to make things better? They were having a child. But then again, of course Brooke wasn't the nicest person ever.

Things seemed to be looking up in Peyton's life lately. Sure, she still loved her sleep and still wasn't in school. But she had finally gotten a job at least that is something that would keep her occupied for some time. She was a waitress at the local café, it just turned out that Karen had gotten the same job as her. It was nice having her around again, working together. They were always talking and being smiley with each other.

"Another day done," Peyton finally speaks after the long day at work.

"That is very true, Hey I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over tonight, because I could I have to work anyways, so I could drive you" Karen replies.

"That sounds like it could be fun!" Peyton replies smiling.

The ride home was just full of giggles. Making fun of her boss just the usual. They both really enjoy working with each other.

Peyton stood in Karen's kitchen, she wanted to help do something. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Oh no darling, it's okay," Karen replied.

"Where's Keith?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, he should be home soon. Lucas and him are gathering some wood, for the wood stove" Karen told the young girl.

"So, how is Lucas and Brooke doing anyways?" Peyton asked casually.

"They are doing okay, as far as I know. Brooke comes over a lot, we talk. She says they are doing fine. The baby is doing okay too" Sue replied.

"Oh well that is good" Peyton said. Not knowing what really to say to that.

The door opened and in came Keith and Lucas. Hands covered with dirt, and full of wood.

They both smiled at the young lady.

"Hey Peyton! What are you doing here?" Keith asked.

"Oh well since Karen was driving me to work, she thought it would be easier if I just stayed here" she replied.

"You are welcome to stay here whenever you like" Keith replied to the young lady.

--------------------X---------------------------X---------------------------

Dinner was quiet for the four people who sat around the table. It wasn't awkward it was nice. Peyton couldn't even remember the last time she sat around the table with her family. Finally Karen spoke.

"So Lilly is coming this weekend" Karen said.

"Who's Lilly?" Peyton asked.

"Oh Lilly, is my step sister Peyt" Lucas replied.

"Oh okay" Peyton said.

"Oh you guys will get along great! She doesn't really know anybody here, but she really is cool" Lucas told her.

-------------------------X-----------------X------------------------------

After dinner they had their beers, the four of them sat around the tv. Of course in their living room there just had to be a golf machine too, she just rolled her eyes. She really never understood it.

"You guys want another?" Peyton stood up ready to get herself another beer.

"Ya sure" Keith replied.

"Ummm, where?" Peyton said well looking the fridge.

"Oh, here Peyton" Lucas replied.

Lucas got up from his seat and entered into the kitchen, and pointed out the box beside the fridge. _Great well that makes me look smart, look in the beer case beside the fridge obviously._ Peyton thought to herself.

"Hey it's all good. Trust me if I was you, I probably would have looked in the fridge first too. That is where your dad keeps them" Lucas said to her, obviously knowing that she felt silly for not checking there first.

--------------------X---------------X------------------------

The liquor was starting to get to her she could feel it. She had to work in the morning, that's never a good thing.

Karen must have noticed that she was starting to feel it, because she stood up and asked Peyton to follow her for a minute.

She took her up the stairs to a room to the left.

Karen had led out clothes for her on a bed, and told her this would be where she would be sleeping for the night.

"Thank you" she managed to get out of her mouth.

Peyton quickly put on the pajamas that Karen had laid out for her and went back downstairs to say goodnight to them all.

She looked over at them, they all looked really happy. They all had big smiles. Peyton went over to Keith and thanked him for his kindness in letting her stay here and reminded Karen that they needed to make sure that they were up in the morning for work. Finally she made her way over to the chair that Lucas was sitting in and smiled. "Good night Luke" she managed to get out of her mouth without slurring. "Good night Peyt" he replied smiling.

She began to walk away and noticed that a hand had stopped her. She turned around slightly and glanced at her arm. Lucas had stopped her from walking away.

"You can't get away that fast! I want my hug missy!" he said to her.

She smiled then wrapped her arms around the small girl. There now he was happy, he got his hug.

She pulled away and whispered "Good night Luke" and she made her way back up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

She had spent most of that week at Keith's house. She didn't even think her dad noticed she was even gone. Life was finally good. Karen's daughter was supposed to be here any minute. She was excited, but nervous at the same time.

Lucas had showed up to keep Peyton Company until they got there. They talked about Brooke, everything was still the same. They will still fighting all the time, which is good for any of them.

As she thought about her friendship with him, it had grown so much within the last months. She couldn't even imagine her life without him. She needed him to there, to talk to her; he was the only person who actually got her.

Lucas and Peyton together, and nobody could stop them. They had so much fun just being with each other. They were each other's rocks when everything else was falling around them. They were there for each other through thick and through thin. She knew he would always be a part of her life.

"So is Haley going to come over tonight? Because I have this buddy from work and I think they would go good together?" Lucas asked.

"Well, she could," Peyton laughed.

"Well, fine we will go get here, come on get your coat" Lucas said as he went outside and sat in his car.

"Okay" Peyton replied, well grabbing her things.

"I have to stop at the bank first" Lucas replied.

"okay" Peyton said.

She sat in the car waiting for him, and smiled. He came back into the car covered in snow, she took her hand and brushed off the snow off the top of his head. "There" she replied.

They sat there for a second, looking into each other eyes and something clicked inside Peyton. It's like she always knew that this man, was the man for her. Was she finally admitting to herself that she liked him more than a friend?

"You know what?" Peyton said.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"One day I'm going to marry you Lucas Scott" Peyton replied smiling.

She didn't why that just popped into her head. She couldn't even believe she said that out loud. Let alone to him.

"Oh really?" Lucas replied smiling.

"Yes, really" Peyton said as a matter of factly.

"Well there darling, I don't think your father would like that too much" Lucas said well looking at her.

"Well, let's say two years from now, I will be 20 and you will be 27 then we will get married, and he can't say anything. Sound good?" Peyton smiled.

"Sounds good" Lucas said well grabbing her hand.

"Promise?" Peyton asked.

"I promise" Lucas replied. Well shaking her hand.

They went to pick up Haley and laughed about how crazy their wedding would be, all the drunks. It would be one crazy wedding.

Haley stepped up to the car door and saw Peyton laughing. She had never seen her laugh so hard in her life, it made her happy.

"Okay so what's up with all this laughing?" Haley asked well stepping into the back sit of his car.

"Well I was just laughing with Lucas, about how crazy our wedding would be. You know I'm gonna be his wife someday" she smiled and laughed.

"Oh really? Lucas can I be your wife too?" Haley asked the man.

"Umm, I think I'm just going to stick with Peyton" he laughed.

Peyton looked back at her best friend and stuck her tongue out at her.

"So what's this guy like Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Oh trust me you will like him" Lucas replied.

-----------------------------------X-------------------X---------------------------

They got back to the house and everybody was back. Keith was home from work. Lilly and Karen were out back in the shed talking.

Haley and Nathan seemed to getting to know each other. They seemed to be hitting it off.

"You wanna come with me to meet Lilly Peyt?" Lucas asked.

"Sure"

They headed out the back door, and left their friend inside on the couch. "They seem to be hitting it off well" Peyton whispered into the crisp air to the man that was in front of her.

"I told you baby, I am the man" Lucas replied well winking back at her.

Peyton giggle. _ Baby? Baby?... what? He just called me baby… that was just the liquor talking._

"Lilly I would like to you to meet someone. This is Peyton" he said as he walked into the small shed.

"Oh hi Peyton I've heard so much about you" Lilly replied and grabbed Peyton in for a big hug.

"Nice to meet you hun" Peyton smiled.

Lilly was a very tall girl with long dark brown hair. She looked to be about 15 or 16. She looked like Peyton, with style that is. The rise against shirt and all.

Karen and Lucas made their way back into the house and left Lilly and Peyton to talk.

"So wait, you are 18 years old and you're a virgin?" Lilly replied.

Clearly the liquor was hitting Peyton, or she never would have mentioned that little detail to a girl she had just met an hour ago.

"Yes, I am" Peyton replied smiling.

"Me too, I'm waiting for that special person. How about you?" Lilly said.

"Me too. "

"Do you wanna come with me and Lucas to take me back home tomorrow? It's long drive you don't have too if you don't want too" Lilly asked.

"I would love too. Okay sorry to cut this short, but we've been out here for about an hour and I'm freezing. Wanna go in?" Peyton asked.

"Sure"

------------------------------X--------------------------X--------------------------------------

They walked into the house, and there was Haley and Nathan sitting on the couch. Well Lucas was playing golf. Karen and Keith were nowhere to found.

Somebody must have been taking pictures because there was a camera on the table that was covered with beers everywhere.

Peyton sees Lucas drinking his beer well talking to Nathan.

She slowly goes over to him and grabs it out of his hand and starts drinking it.

"Hey now! That was mine missy!" Lucas said well laughing at her.

"So..?" Peyton said smiling.

She held onto that drink for dear life well Lucas tickled her to the ground trying to get it back.

"Nope, it's mine now! Luke stop!" she screamed.

Through the breathes he finally pulled himself up off the girl that was now laying on the ground. She took one last sip then pasted it back to him and smiled.

"Here you go, thanks by the way" Peyton smiled.

Lucas grabbed the empty beer out of her hand and looked at her in disbelief. "You drank it all" Lucas looked at her laughing.

"Why yes I did. Thank you for the beer best friend" Peyton replied.

---------------X------------------------------------X--------------------------X------------------------

"Peyton can I talk to you for a second?" Haley asked her well walking over near the bathroom.

Peyton walked over. "Yeah?"

"You know something is gonna happen with you two?" Haley said to her best friend.

"Who? Lucas and me? No way! We are just friends" Peyton replied.

"If that's your story. But I see the way you two look at each other and trust me something is gonna happen"

Peyton walked back over to the living room. _Nothing will ever happen between Lucas and i. It just wouldn't. Him and I are just friends._ She thought to herself.

Haley walks back over with a camera in hand. "Picture guys get together"

Peyton runs over to Lucas and jumps on him. Arms wrapped around each other and all Haley takes the picture.

------------------X-----------------------X-----------------------------

Haley and Nathan went to bed, hopefully they weren't doing it in Lucas' parents house, she hoped.

And then there was three. Lucas was playing that stupid golf game, well Lilly and Peyton talked on the couch.

She never thought these words would ever come out of her mouth, but they slowly did.

"Hey Luke. You wanna teach me how to play that game?" Peyton asked.

"Okay sure" Lucas smiled.

There they were one after the other taking their shots. She never thought she would ever touch this game, let alone start to like it. Lilly joined in too. Peyton didn't even notice but Lucas sure did. Every time Lilly would take a shot, Peyton would step back and lay her head against Lucas chest, leaning on him.

The golf game was finally over. They all laid there on the couch. Lilly, Lucas in the middle and Peyton. Taking sip after sip not even saying a word anymore. Peyton was a little cold so got up and grabbed the blanket from the other side of the couch and placed it onto of her.

Just then she noticed somebody was rubbing her leg. She looked at Lucas who was looking at her. She smiled. Grabbed her beer and took her last sip. Lucas did the same.

Peyton slowly grabbed his beer out of his hand and was about to get up and noticed she didn't have too.

"Hey Lilly! Would you mind getting Luke and I another beer? Since we got the last ones?" Peyton asked trying to be secretive.

"Sure" Lilly said.

Lilly got up and as soon as Lucas couldn't see her anymore he went for it. He looked at her in the eyes and kissed her with everything he had. It was the most passionate kiss Peyton could even remember having.

They heard Lilly mumble something and quickly pulled away and smiled at each other.

She didn't know what was gonna happen now, all she knew was that things were never gonna be the same. Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer had a deep connection and she knew that.

"_He did the simplest thing in the world, he kissed me and my world cracked open"_


End file.
